The Son of Apollo
by ChildOfMusic
Summary: Everything was over. . . . Gaea was defeated, the Romans and Greeks have made amends, and Nico di Angelo had finally overcome his biggest struggle. But what happens when the blonde surfer dude from Cabin 7 walks straight into Nico's heavily guarded heart? (Willico Solangelo, BoyxBoy) Don't like, don't read. (MAY contain lemons later on, Rated T just in case!) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first time attempting something like this (Boy x Boy, I mean) But after reading The Blood of Olympus, I became OBSESSED with Willico Solangelo! XD I hope you enjoy!**

**~ This story takes place directly after Nico's last POV in The Blood of Olympus ~**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do NOT own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus franchise! AND, I DID NOT WRITE THE EXCERPT IN ITALICS BELOW! Rick Riordan did, and I'm just using this section of HIS book (The Blood of Olympus) to help things flow along. I give full credit to Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

><p><em>"For a long time," Nico said, "I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know."<em>

_Percy looked at Nico. Then at Annabeth, as if to check that he'd heard correctly. Then back at Nico. "You_—_"_

_Yeah," Nico said. "You're a great person. But I'm over that, I'm happy for you guys."_

_"You . . . so you mean_—_"_

_"Right."_

_Annabeth's gray eyes started to sparkle. She gave Nico a sideways smile._

_"Wait," Percy said. "So you mean_—_"_

_"Right," Nico said again. "But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now . . . you're cute, but you're not my type."_

_"I'm not your type . . . Wait. So_—_"_

_"See you around Percy," Nico said. "Annabeth."_

_She raised her hand for a high five._

_Nico obliged. Then he walked back across the green, where Will Solace was waiting._

~ Ω ~

"Sorry about that, had to take care of—something." Nico sighed as he approached the son of Apollo. He thought it was going to be hard, but confessing to his ex-crush was definitely easier than he had expected. He felt a huge weight lifted off his chest. He felt, for the first time in years, truly _happy_.

_I've moved on. . ._ He thought triumphantly. _I've given up on Percy._

Will Solace snorted indignantly, but then smiled. His sandy blonde hair rustled as the Long Island Sound breeze blew through-out the camp, and his sky blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

He wore his green surgeon's scrub, a pair of Bermuda shorts, and his favorite flip flops, which he tapped on the ground impatiently. Strangely thought, that just added to his relaxed and carefree aura . . . probably not the best aura for a _doctor_.

_And now I've fallen for Will—are you shitting me Cupid?_ Nico thought.

Nico instantly regretted thinking that name. Anger flared inside of Nico as he remembered his and Jason's encounter with the "love" god at Diocletian's palace. He just wanted to take his black Stygian Iron sword and cram it into that fucking cherub's—

"Hey Death Boy, are you okay? You look angry. Did something happen over there?" Will asked.

Nico caught his anger and composed himself, he didn't want bones to start surfacing, then Will would get really mad.

"Nothing happened, I just went over there to clear something up, you know?"

Will chuckled. "Percy looks extremely dumb-founded, and Annabeth is cracking up . . . what the hell did you pull on them?"

Nico cleared his throat nervously. He couldn't tell Will about Percy. Period.

"Uh, I told them—a joke?" Nico said.

The son of Apollo raised his brow, before laughing hysterically. "Wait, wait—Of all people, Death Boy is cracking _jokes_? Yep, my suspicions have been confirmed. You, infirmary, three days, _now_. Understand?"

"But—"

"No buts!" Will said as he—quite literally—picked Nico up and started to walk.

"H—Hey! Sunshine! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nico stammered, blushing furiously. He tried to escape the grasp of the mad demigod, but his efforts were futile.

"My job," Will said. "I take care of my patients."

Nico still wasn't very comfortable with physical contact with another person—_especially_ this person.

However, after struggling in vain, he resigned to himself and sighed. He felt Will's muscles move under him as the athletic demigod carried him, and felt his breath in short bursts. It smelled sweet, kind of like mango and honey. Subconsciously, Nico wondered what kind of mouth-wash he used . . .

Nico closed his eyes and just listened to the body of the boy carrying him to the place where he would spend the next three days with him. This was going to be a _long_ three days.

~ Ω ~

The infirmary was busier than the last time he'd visited the place . . . much busier.

Almost all of Apollo's Cabin 7 was running around, using their medicinal gifts to tend to the wounded, which unfortunately summed up to be a lot.

Nico couldn't sense anyone close to death—that was good. He wasn't exactly keen on performing another burial ceremony at the moment.

Solace continued to drag Nico between demigods, tables, and beds until they reached an unoccupied one at the very end of the huge room.

"_Here_ is where you will be staying for the next three days, and you will _not_ move. Do you understand Death Boy?" Will said as he placed the sulking Nico on the unicorn down bed.

Nico rolled his dark brown eyes and sighed. "Doctor's orders. . . ."

Will nodded and grinned widely. "And don't you forget it—now—a little bird told me that you prefer unicorn draught over ambrosia and nectar, is that right?"

Nico started at the boy, dumbfounded. "H—How the hell did you know that—"

Will waved him off. "A little bird told me alright? Now, you would've been fine if you had showed up _earlier_, but you shitted on that. So you're just going to have to deal—with these."

Solace walked over to a medical table nearby and handed him a glass of nectar and two small pills

Nico eyed the pills suspiciously. "Mortal sleeping pills? Are you fucking kidding?"

Will shrugged as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. "Apparently, we have nothing else left to help you get some rest—except maybe Austin's singing, but I don't think you'd like that very much.

Nico grunted and swallowed the pills—not even using the nectar to wash them down. "I don't suppose . . . you could sing for me?

The son of Apollo widened his eyes in surprise. "Me? You want _me_ to sing?"

Nico blushed violently and looked down at his glass. "Uh never mind, if you don't want to. I'm totally fine with these—"

Nico was interrupted.

By the voice of Apollo himself. . . .

Will was singing in Ancient Greek, a sad baleful tune. Notes of pure innocence and purity rang into Nico's very soul.

The song was about a man who fell in love, but had his love ripped away from him by death. He pleaded with the gods to bring his love back, but was rejected. So he tried to kill himself—many times too—but failed each time. Then, he prayed to Hypnos and asked for an eternal sleep, to forget his life and be nothing. Hypnos, taking pity on the man, granted his wish and placed him into an eternal slumber.

When Will finished, his last note rang like a bell throughout the entire infirmary. He looked around and blushed violently, because every person there was staring in their direction.

Nico felt his heart melt into his stomach—which was not something that happened very often.

_I know now, _Nico thought. _I am in love with Will Solace. . . ._

Will continued to blush and got up quickly from his chair. People were starting to go back to what they were doing, but every so often someone would steal a glance back at the two demigods.

"I—uh," Will stuttered. "I probably should get back to my other patients . . . I'll be back when you wake up okay?"

Will started to leave when Nico grabbed his arm suddenly. Will flinched, looking down at the scrawny, black haired boy.

Nico cleared his throat. "Will—um—that was . . . that was beautiful."

Will blushed even fiercer, but then he gave a toothy grin. His smile was blinding, like very the rays of sunlight that reflected off Apollo's cabin.

"Thanks Death Boy, see you in a few hours." Will said.

Nico nodded. "See you later Sunshine. . . ."

With that, Will started walking around the infirmary, caring for patients, smiling the whole way.

Nico smiled too—which was again, something he didn't do often—and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What'd you think? Please Review A LOT! I need to know what I need to do to become better! 3 Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Had a little bit of a harder time writing this one, so forgive if it's bad. Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus! My bro Rick does!**_

* * *

><p><em>Will blushed even fiercer, but then he gave a toothy grin. His smile was blinding, like very the rays of sunlight that reflected off Apollo's cabin.<em>

_"Thanks Death Boy, see you in a few hours." Will said._

_Nico nodded. "See you later Sunshine. . . ."_

_With that, Will started walking around the infirmary, caring for patients, smiling the whole way._

_Nico smiled too—which was again, something he didn't do often—and slowly drifted off to sleep._

~ Ω ~

Nico dreamed.

That was no surprise to him, every demigod dreamed when they went to sleep—it was normal—but what surprised him was what he dreamt about. . . .

Will stood on the top of a huge stone column. Below the column was nothing but darkness and fog, swirling like a hurricane—and above wasn't much different.

Nico could hear screams and moans of agony below, the sound of souls being eternally tortured. He didn't recognize this place—so it wasn't anywhere in his father's Underworld. He felt something much , _much _darker and more . . . ancient, than his father.

He turned his attention back to Will who was facing the opposite direction, so all he could see was his wavy blonde hair.

"_Nico di Angelo. . . ." _A voice of pure evil—that literally sounded like thousands of screams combined—echoed throughout the dark chasm.

Nico reached for his sword, but found that it wasn't there. Still, he stood his ground. "Who the hell are you?"

A wave of laughter rippled through his body like ice shards. Searing pain shot through his entire body, into his very soul.

Nico was starting to get angry. He _hated _when primordial gods just decided to pop into his dreams and mess with him. The pain was unbearable, but he decided not to let that stop him from showing— whoever this god was—that he wasn't some spineless demigod. "Answer me! I am the son of Hades, I command you to answer me!"

The laughter intensified, then died down, leaving an eerie silence.

"_I am nothing_, _but soon_—_I will be everything. I am the void that will rip everything away from this world. I am older than Gaea, older than Ouranos, older that Tartarus, much older than your insignificant father. I am the great chasm that will swallow everything you love. . . . Including Will Solace."_

Suddenly, Will turned around—his sky blue eyes dark and wide with terror. Nico gasped with horror as he looked down.

A black, Stygian Iron sword protruded from Will's chest. Blood spread across his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and dripped down the blade, steaming as it hit the stone floor.

Nico opened his mouth to speak, but no words formed in his mind . . . because the one holding the sword—

Was him. . . .

Nico screamed, the void laughed, and everything faded to black.

~ Ω ~

Will fed a spoonful of nectar to the burly demigod on the bed. All day, he had been running back and forth. Feeding, bandaging, diaper changing (He didn't want to think much about that one), you name it, he did it. Frankly he was getting quite exhausted. . . .

The muscular demigod winked at him as Will fed him the last spoonful. "Hey Will, lookin' pretty cute in that scrub. Mind if I get a little smooch to help me feel better?"

Will rolled his eyes. That was another thing he got often . . . flirts.

"Sorry Marlon, but you know I don't roll like that." Will said.

Marlon huffed. "Oh yeah? I heard you singing over there to Death Boy. I don't understand what you see in him. He's scrawny as hell, he's pale, and he looks like he just rolled outta bed with that hairdo—"

Will shoved the spoon into Marlon's mouth and stared into his eyes with anger. "Don't fuck with Nico. I bet, he could take you down in a fight any day. Can you summon an army of dead people? No, you damn can't!"

Marlon's eyes widened. He spit out the spoon and shrugged . . . or at least, tried to. He lost both his arms in the battle with Gaea the day before. "Whatever you say man—and by the way, you're glowing."

Will let his glow fade. He did that sometimes—when he was angry. One of the advantages of being the son of Apollo, he got wear his emotions on his sleeve.

Honestly, he didn't know how he felt about Nico. He'd never been into a guy before . . . why now?

Will thought of his messy black hair and how it fell perfectly on face. It framed his chocolate brown eyes extremely well and complemented his olive skin. Sure he was scrawny, but Will bet that he would fit right into his arms. . . .

_I should probably check up on him_. Will thought.

He glanced over at Nico's bed and saw something he wasn't expecting to see. Nico was in the bed, shaking and vibrating uncontrollably.

"NICO!" Will cried.

Will ran over to the bed like a bolt of lightning, dodging everything from beds, to patients, to nurses.

When he arrived at the bed, he grabbed Nico's shoulders and started to shake the small demigod furiously, screaming at the top of his lungs. Tears flowed freely down his face as he tried to wake the shuddering boy.

Nico convulsed violently, making guttural noises as he shook. Foam frothed from his mouth and his muscles spasmed at random times. His eyes literally glowed black.

"Nico—I fucking swear Death Boy—if you don't cut this out I'm going to shove your own sword down your throat!" Will screamed. "Dammit, I said CUT IT OUT!"

Will stopped shaking the son of Hades and ran over to one of the medical tables. He grabbed a square of ambrosia and sprinted back over to the bed, shoving it into Nico's mouth.

One thing raced through Will Solace's mind . . . he couldn't lose that boy. He didn't know why, but he couldn't afford to lose him.

Nico's trembling immediately died down and the spasms subsided. His eyes returned to normal, as he slumped into the bed.

Will sobbed with relief as Kayla and Austin—his half-siblings—ran up to him.

"W—Will, what the hell happened?" Kayla stuttered, trying to catch her breath.

"I—I don't know!" Will stammered. "I just looked over here to check on him, and he was convulsing violently. I think it might have been a seizure . . . I don't know."

Nico suddenly gasped and sat up. He started breathing heavily as he grabbed his chest.

Will materialized next to him in the following instant, holding him in comfort.

"Nico, are you okay? What happened?" Will said, starting to cry again.

Nico's breathing mellowed out. "I—I'm fine. Just had a bad dream you know?"

"Hell yeah you had a bad dream! You were shaking nonstop, and your eyes glowed black, and . . . I thought you were going to die." Will said. He quickly dried his tears, hoping Nico hadn't seen them already.

The son of Hades looked up at him with those melting eyes. Will could feel his heart-rate quickening as he stared into them.

He could sense something though—in Nico's eyes. They almost looked . . . guilty.

Austin coughed. "Uh, so what are we going to do with him?"

Will was instantly transported back into reality as Nico broke their stare.

"I have to see Chiron. _Now_." Nico said. "Something is happening and it isn't good."

Nico tried to get up, but Will just pushed him back down. Nico looked up at the blonde and frowned. "What the fuck? I told you I need to go to Chiron!"

Will huffed. "You are staying right _here_ under Kayla and Austin's supervision. After that episode, we need to keep an eye on you. _I _will go get Chiron. Doctor's orders!"

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but instead folded his arms and sulked. "Whatever . . . just hurry up! It's important!"

Will fought the urge to run his hand through Nico's hair and give him a hug. He looked so cute when he pouted. . . .

"Okay, okay, just _stay here_. I'll be back in a few minutes."

And with that, he left to go get the director.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :3 :3 :3<strong>


End file.
